Querido Viejo
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Goku/Roshi/Krilin torneo del poder


**VIEJO.**

 **ONESHOT.**

—¡Ya verás viejo!—sentí un gran desprendimiento de ki, y retorné mi vista a aquel joven que minutos antes había sido en apariencia un débil niño y supe que se enfrentaría con el maestro Roshi.

Temí por él, pero se estaba defendiendo muy bien. El hombre con apariencia de pájaro lo atacaba una y otra vez, pero el maestro seguía impasible, fuerte como lo ha sido desde siempre. Retiré mi vista de él por unos cuantos minutos y al siguiente, aquel muchacho lo estaba golpeando.

—¡No te sobre esfuerces, viejo! —Tenía que ir a ayudarle pero los tentáculos de este ser azul no me dejan.

—¡Maestro Roshi!—gritó también Krilin.

—¡No te dejaré hacer nada! ¡Ríndete de una vez, viejo!—le gritó, pero conociéndolo como yo lo conozco sé que no lo hará.

—¡Discípulos!—nos llamó—. Muévanse mucho, aprendan mucho, diviértanse mucho, coman mucho y descansen mucho ¡Vivan la vida al máximo!

—Maestro…

—¡¿Por qué no cae?!

—El estilo de la tortuga está con ustedes ¡Este es el Kame Hame Ha más poderoso que existe!—lanzó el ataque, y la ráfaga de luz lanzó al muchacho fuera de pista.

—¡Goku!

Todo fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir, su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo, y tenía que ir a verlo.

—¡Viejo!—no sentía su energía, todo se había disipado, y me aterré. Ninguna energía provenía de su cuerpo.

—Tú te enfrentas a mí.

—¡Apártate!—le grité a mi oponente, me zafé de su presidiario agarre y me teletransporté hacia mi maestro.

—¡Viejo!—le llamé pero no reaccionaba. Giré su cuerpo, pero este lucía pálido— ¡Viejo!—le di de mi energía pero no reaccionaba, intenté de nuevo pero nada— ¡Viejo! ¡Vuelve viejo!—de nuevo— ¡Viejo! ¡Viejo!

No puedes morir así, no puedes dejarnos, viejo. Solo… solo reacciona.

"Goku, antes de que te vayas, quiero pedirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa, Milk?"

"Cuida del maestro Roshi, él, está ya muy anciano, y aunque no dudo que será de gran ayuda en el torneo, sí que me preocupa"

Milk… Creo que el maestro acaba de… No.

—Despierta, viejo. Por favor.

No puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarnos.

"Sé que en muchas de las ocasiones parece que no lo tolerara, pero lo cierto es que ese hombre es como si fuese mi suegro, lo aprecio porque te crio, y gracias a él pude conocerte, Goku. Así que, por favor, Goku. Protégelo, cuídalo, y no permitas que lo hieran demasiado"

—Viejo…

No pude sentir su ki, ni los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta solo me podía decir: Acabar de fallecer.

Kami, él no podía irse, aún no.

—Cof… cof…

Pero ¿Qué?

Su pecho se infló sonoramente, y con todo el cansancio del mundo marcado en su fase, el viejo me miró con sus ojos a medio abrir.

—¡Viejo, reviviste!

—¿Dónde están esas jóvenes ángeles? —Kami, nunca cambiaría.

—¡Viejo!—envolví su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos—. Qué… bueno—Kami, estaba vivo, su energía había vuelto, y ahora me sentía un poco más aliviado. Él como siempre, sabe lo que pasa conmigo, colocó una mano en mi espalda, y me confortó.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, y él solo me habló como siempre.

—La batalla aún no ha acabado—sentenció—. Levántame y préstame tu hombro.

—Por supuesto que sí—lo ayudé a levantarse, y él colocó sus eternas gafas sobre sus ojos. Y juntos, comenzamos a caminar.

—Pensé que te habías ido al otro mundo—le confesé.

El nudo en mi garganta se formó de nueva cuenta, el pensar que él ya no estaría conmigo, y que no pudiésemos revivirlo con las esferas, me llenaba el alma de pena.

—Vi un montón de ángeles jovencitas allí.

—No estarías durmiendo, viejo—le dije y ambos reímos por eso. Lo llevaría a un lugar un tanto alejado para que pudiese recuperar sus fuerzas. Su caminar era un poco lento, así que supe que el desgaste de energía había sido eminente para su anciano cuerpo.

"Y Goku, buena suerte"

Milk. El viejo está a salvo, cumplí con lo que me pediste.

"Hm. Solo no se lo digas, podría engrandecerse y pensar que me importa demasiado"

Hm. Ella nunca cambiará, desde que lo conoció ha sido así con él. Ahora que recuerdo, la primera vez que lo conoció le lanzó el hacha que tenía sobre su cabeza. Vaya, Milk junto con Bulma, sí que le han dado palizas a Kame-Sen'nin.

Quién diría que lo conocí por medio de la tortuga.

Y pensar que yo creía que estaba loco al inicio.

 _"_ _Las artes marciales no se estudia para ganar peleas o para que la mujeres digan: Que guapo estás, mira que fuerte eres. Te mando un besito"_

Había dicho cuando recién comenzábamos con nuestro entrenamiento.

De no ser por él, quizá Milk y yo nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. De no haber ido a entrenar con él, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí, y no tendría todo lo que ahora poseo, ni hubiese conocido a todas las personas que hacen que mi vida, valga la pena vivirla. Todas y cada una de las personas por las cuáles, ahora él ha dado hasta el último aliento de su vida, y de milagro, ha regresado del más allá.

Aun a mi edad y a mi experiencia, Kame-Sen'nin, me sigue dando lecciones, como el por qué estamos aquí, el por qué vale la pena dar nuestra vida por la supremacía del universo 7.

 _"_ _Brinco, brinco, la la la"_

Esa canción llega a mi mente, y el verme a mí mismo cargando un cartón de leche ahora me provoca gracia

¿Quién diría que un simple niño huérfano llegaría hasta aquí?

Nadie. Jamás nunca nadie lo hubiese creído, pero este hombre nos entrenó a su modo. Nos llevó por bosques, por montañas empinadas.

Ahí fue cuando me enteré del torneo de artes marciales, para ese entonces mi único objetivo en mente. Quería pelear con alguien más fuerte que yo, desde siempre ha sido así, y es por eso que ahora, no importa el costo, tenemos que salir triunfantes de este torneo.

Muchos universos serán destruidos, pero de ninguna manera debemos permitir que eso suceda con el nuestro. Atormenta ser el culpable de la destrucción de la vida de muchos de esos universos, pero al menos, solo así, podremos tener la esperanza para el nuestro, con cada universo eliminado, aseguramos nuestra prevalencia. La de los nuestros, la de Milk, la de Goten, la de Videl, la de Pan. La de todos, incluyéndonos.

 _"_ _Kakaroto, por una vez en tu maldita vida, deja de ser tan confiado. De lo contrario, yo mismo te mataré antes de desaparecer ¿Entendiste?"_

Había amenazado Vegeta antes de empezar. Sabía por qué me lo decía, después de todo, Freezer ya había destruido nuestro planeta, y en aquella ocasión, Wiss nos había ayudado, pero ahora, él no podría hacer nada más que lamentarse quizá o simplemente aceptar la destrucción, así sin más, aun y cuando eso involucre a Bills. Era aterrador la forma en la cual, ambos Zen-chan, destruían sin tener la más mínima dificultad o remordimiento.

Sus aparentes e infantiles cuerpos eran engañosos, aquellos reyes de todo, podían detener este torneo y simplemente destruirnos a todos.

 _"_ _Kakaroto. Lo que Wiss preguntó fue simple. Nosotros habríamos sido eliminados sin saberlo. Pero, con la propuesta del torneo que hiciste, tenemos una oportunidad. Uno de los ocho se salvará. El rey del todo ya había planeado eliminarnos a todos nosotros, pero ahora, Kakaroto ¿Entiendes por qué no debes bajar la guardia? No importa lo mucho que le agrades al rey de todo, si perdemos, él nos destruirá"_

Había explicado Vegeta, y claro que lo entendía a la perfección. Aterraba no saber qué pasaría después, es decir.

Si el universo desapareciera ¿A dónde irían nuestras almas? ¿El cielo o el infierno continuaría existiendo o no? Nadie lo sabía.

 _"_ _Viste lo que pasó con el universo de Trunks. La nada. Eso nos espera si perdemos, Kakaroto. La nada. Tú y yo jamás existimos"_

—¡Ah! El tiempo no pasa en vano, muchacho—me dijo Kame-Sen'nin para sacarme de mi letargo.

—Ah. No, viejo. Pero gracias a su ayuda, tres participantes fueron eliminados.

 _"_ _Goku, tienen que ganar. Por el futuro de Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra y Marrón, ustedes deben salir victoriosos"_

—¿Recuerdas cuando casi no sobrevivieron a las abejas, Goku?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo, viejo? Creo que poco tiempo después nos dio el caparazón de la tortuga.

Y ahora casi muere por el bien del universo.

Recuerdo el entrenamiento tan arduo—para ese entonces—que nos dio. Creí que iba a morir de cansancio, pero ahora, solo le agradezco el que él nos haya aceptado, tanto a Krilin como a mí, como sus discípulos.

Mi amigo, hermano, por decirlo menos.

Sé que él también estaba preocupado por Kame-Sen'nin. Y no es para menos, él fue el que ha pasado mas tiempo con él. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, no empezamos muy bien. Pero juntos pudimos sobrevivir al entrenamiento del viejo.

 _"_ _No corran, tienen que hacerlo nadando_ "

Ahora no me asusta en lo más mínimo, si mal no recuerdo, teníamos que escapar de un tiburón hambriento.

"Corran más rápido o les picarán las abejas"

Pero qué tontería, de aquel día solo me acuerdo que nos picaron muchas abejas. Pero todo el entrenamiento en el que nos inició nos sigue sirviendo hasta el día de hoy. Nos llevó a muchos lugares, nuevos para mí, al desierto de arena caliente y recuerdo que el siempre nos decía que estábamos muy verdes.

Recuerdo que tanto Krilin como yo solamente queríamos pelear, pero él siempre salía con su frase: Están muy verdes.

"Nada es imposible para el que lucha, si entrenan todos los días, llegará el momento en el que ustedes puedan mover una piedra como esta"

Y nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, todo lo que es, incluyendo su perversión. Aunque a mí no me afectó para nada.

Aunque Milk no lo crea, el maestro Roshi me enseñó a trabajar desde muy pequeño, pero a quién engaño de todos modos. No me gusta, y preferiría estar muerto a tener que conseguir un empleo en una oficina. Odio los trajes, y los ternos. Creo que por eso Milk me dijo que tendría que trabajar en el campo. Recuerdo que mi primer trabajo fue de albañil en una construcción.

Me pregunto si Krilin también lo recuerda, nos habíamos esforzado tanto para poder entrar al torneo, era nuestra máxima ambición en ese entonces.

Él solía esforzarse mucho para ganarme. Siempre me hacía maldades, siempre me tendía trampas. Y hace algún tiempo él me confesó que me tenía cierta envidia en aquel entonces, pero ahora, me tenía respeto como guerrero y me estimaba como familia. Como hermano.

Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que éramos unos niños.

Yo por mi parte, jamás dejé de amar la lucha, de entrenar, pero Krilin sí que lo dejó por su familia, por darles una vida cómoda.

Junto con Roshi-San han sido mi familia, mis cómplices. Por haber ido al torneo de artes marciales, reencontré a Milk y allí cumplí con mi promesa.

Así es como ellos han formado parte de mi vida, de todo lo que hasta ahora he hecho. De lo bueno de lo malo que esta tiene. Estuvieron en mi boda, y han compartido mucho de su tiempo, conmigo y con mi familia. Kame-Sen'nin conoce a mis hijos, y ahora a mi nieta, Pan.

 _"_ _Hola, buenas tardes… Esta es la nube voladora, este es mi regalo. Trae a una chica que se haga cargo de las labores de la casa, y a cambio te entrenaré"_

Recuerdo que ese era el trato. Lo que desencadenó todo en mi vida. Mi entrenamiento con Kame-Sen'nin y luego con Kamisama me permitió conocer a Milk, tener a mis hijos, a una nuera, a mi nieta.

Me permitió poder defender la Tierra en más de una ocasión, poder enfrentarme en numerosas ocasiones a los más fuertes de mi propio planeta, de otros, y ahora, con los más fuertes que los ochos universos tengan para ofrecer.

Caminando con este anciano a mi lado y su mano apoyada en mi hombro, solo puedo sentir alivio de que esté bien.

La primera vez que murió. Me enfurecí, y ahora, como en ese entonces, nos había impartido sus enseñanzas.

 _"_ _Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar. Esas son las bases del entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición"_

En fin, Kame-Sen'nin, nos ha hecho hombres de bien, nos entrenó para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y nos enseñó mi ataque más poderoso, el Kame Hame Ha. El mismo que siempre uso cuando las cosas se complican, de cierto modo, la presencia de Kame-Sen'nin siempre ha estado conmigo.

—Goku, debes regresar a la batalla.

—Sí, lo haré Kame-Sen'nin. Pero antes debo dejarlo en un lugar… ah… seguro.

—Estamos en una batalla campal, muchacho.

—Lo sé, viejo. Pero al menos para que descanse un poco.

—Sí, Goku. Ah, los años—dijo enderezándose y un par de costillas o no sé qué, crujieron.

Pronto llegamos a un lugar alejado, todos los demás continuaban en la pelea, y pronto tendría que dejarlo. Con un poco de dificultad se sentó en una de las rocas.

—Ahora necesitaría el elixir de la vida—comentó acomodándose las gafas sobre sus ojos—. Ve Goku. Ya falta poco.

— Kame-Sen'nin. Procure descansar un poco, no se sobre esfuerce, por favor.

—No te preocupes por este viejo, muchacho. Ve, yo estaré bien—se rio—. Al menos saqué a tres antes de darme de baja, al menos por ahora.

"Cuida de él, Goku. Vela porque no le pase nada. Después de todo, él es como si fuese tu padre"

Milk tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

Este hombre ha sido mi padre, el que me ha visto crecer, formar una familia, y el que siempre se ha preocupado por mí, por mi familia. El que siempre pregunta por cómo estoy, por cómo está Milk, por cómo están mis hijos.

Siempre me pregunta si ya comí, nunca me ha negado hospedaje en su casa y peor aún comida.

Y él me dio el consejo que cualquier padre daría, corrección, mi padre Roshi, aquel día de mi boda.

 _"_ _Goku, ahora ya no serás uno solo. Ahora tendrás una esposa, y eso implica una responsabilidad más grande. Tendrás que vivir con ella. Se un buen esposo, Goku. Y no dejes de ser agradecido con Milk, porque cocinará para ti el resto de su vida, y no solo eso, sino que te dará hijos. Se feliz, Goku. Deseo para tu vida, la mayor de las felicidades, y Goku… se feliz. A tu abuelo Gohan, le hubiese gustado estar aquí"_

—¡Goku!

Me ha alzado la voz para llamar mi atención.

—Muchacho, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso, ve, tienes que ayudar a Vegeta y a los otros.

—Sí—me levanté de su lado, pero solo fue para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Ah… Goku…—Dijo sorprendido por mi agarre— ¿Qué…

—Volveré luego, lo prometo.

—Sí, ve hijo, ve.

—Sí, así lo haré, papá.


End file.
